Gohan and Videl
by dbzqueens
Summary: A collection of one-shots for everyone's favorite Dragon Ball Z couple!
1. Finally

**Authors Note: Here is our first one-shot of this very…oh how should I say this…**_**unique**_** collection. I hope you enjoy!**

FINALLY!

Trunks and Goten are walking down the hallway of Capsule Corp. on their way to Trunks's room. Trunks is regretting that he didn't just take the elevator. "Hey Goten you wanna see something cool?"

"YEAH!"

The boys went inside Trunks's room and Goten's mouth dropped. "It's…BEAUTIFUL!"

"That's right my friend a 100 inch flat screen TV made especially for me by no other than my mom."

"100 INCHES!"

"Not just that, walk this way please." Trunks led Goten by the TV and then pointed at a box. "This, my half brained friend, is what is called the awesomest game system ever! I call it… well…ummm… my mom said I can name it but I haven't found a name yet.

"Trunks! I know a name! How about the XGoten"

Trunks glared at Goten. "NO! If its gonna be named after someone it's gonna be me!"

"Ok Trunks. So when do we get to go to my house!"

Trunks jaw opened wide. "After all you just saw you still wanna leave?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah Videl is gonna be there. Gohan says they are not boyfriend and kirlfriend but I think they are besides-"

Trunks interrupted Goten. "Wait did you just say boyfriend and kirlfriend?"

Goten was confused. "Yes… is that bad?"

Trunks began to laugh. "It's not boyfriend and kirlfriend, its boyfriend and Girlfriend."

Goten was getting it. "OH! That makes a lot more sense now! But can we still go."

Trunks smirked. Which made him look way too much like his father. "How about we mess with Gohan and Videl?"

Goten was confused once again. "What? But I like Videl."

Trunks shook his head. "Goten, Goten, Goten, when I say mess with them I mean have a little fun. We can show Gohan's baby pictures, and make them feel really uncomfortable around each other. So no harm done!"

Goten still didn't get it but he played it off. "Oh yea! I get… it…?

"Goten." Trunks sighed. "Just leave all the lying to me."

"Trunks, remember my mom doesn't like me going places without an adult, so can your dad take us?"

"This is my dad we're talking about. We can ask him but when that doesn't work we can call Gohan and ask him to pick us up."

Goten and Trunks started to walk towards the Gravity Room (GR). "Trunks don't you mean **if** asking your dad doesn't work, not **when** asking your dad doesn't work."

Trunks kept walking. "I mean what I say."

They both walked inside the GR. Trunks didn't see his dad inside. Then he and Goten looked up at the screen and screamed. They saw Bulma and Vegeta making out on the screen. Trunks quickly turned away. "EWWWWWWW! MOM, DAD GET A ROOM!"

Bulma and Vegeta pulled away from each other. "Insolent child this is my room and the one you sleep in with that TV I can easily take away!"

Trunks got down on his knees. "NOO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!"

Vegeta smiled. "That's more like it."

Bulma wiped her lips. "Vegeta you eat way too much barbeque."

Goten started to roll around on the floor. "NO! I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHT MARES!"

Bulma glared at Goten. "And What Is THAT Supposed To Mean!

Goten was suddenly scared. Trunks got in front of his best friend to protect him. "Mom we just came to ask dad if he can take us to Goten's house."

Vegeta smiled. "Oh that's easy No."

Goten got up. "Why not!"

"Cause that means I would have to see Kakkarot's first mistake's mate. Since she has no life so she spend all her days with the guy who is supposedly not her boyfriend."

Trunks stomped his foot. "Dad!"

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Hey Bulma, where in our room do you think we should put Trunks's TV?"

Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and walked away. "FINE!"

_~At Gohan's House~_

"Gohan do you know the answer to number 15." Videl was really annoyed. "I can't believe there are 60 questions and its homework."

Gohan looked at Videl. "Uh…Videl? I already finished half an hour ago."

"AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME! Now I feel like an idiot when we both started at the same time and you are done when I'm only on number 15."

Gohan began to get worried. "You're not an idiot you are very smart. I just studied really hard."

Videl closed her book. "Gohan we always study _together_. Whenever we need to study or we have homework for any subject we always do it _together_."

ChiChi walked in the room. "YOU TWO ARE DOING IT! WHERE'S THE PHONE! DON'T DO ANYTHING YET UNTIL BULMA GETS HERE!"

Gohan's face turned bright red. "MOM WE ARE DOING HOMEWORK AND NOTHING MORE!"

Videl started to blush. She took Gohan's homework. "Videl what are you doing?"

Videl began to write down his answers. "I am copying your homework."

Gohan opened her book. "Videl you will never get it if you keep doing that."

"Gohan I am sooo bored. We've been doing homework for an hour now; I just wanna take a break." Videl kept copying. "Ok I'm done! Hey Gohan you have a cell phone now right?"

Gohan took his homework back. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Kevin told James, who told, Conner, who called Jenna, who told Caitlinn, who told Catherine, who texted Robin, who told Becca, who told Hannah, who paged Beth, who called Francis, who wrote to Nicky, who told Gary, who told Hunter, who texted Katie, who told Paige, who told Becky, who told Danny, who told Ed, who slept with Josie, and woops you never heard that, where was I oh ya who texted Erasa who told me." Videl hit Gohan. "Why didn't You tell me? It would've been a lot easier. I was like the last person to know when I see you every day!"

Gohan looked at Videl. "I'm sorry I guess."

Videl was waiting. "Let me see it."

"Ok." Gohan reached into his pocket.

ChiChi rushed back in. "WAIT DON'T LET HER SEE IT YET! I NEED MY CAMERA! AND A PHONE! WHERE'S BULMA WHEN YOU NEED HER!"

"MOM! She wants to see my CELL PHONE!"

ChiChi was disappointed. "Oh. I guess you want me to leave now."

Gohan put his hand on his head. "Yeah that would be nice!"

ChiChi left defeated. Videl put her focus back to Gohan. "What kind of phone is it?"

Gohan pulled it out. "It's an EVO 3D."

Videl grabbed it. "Really? Wow I have the same phone."

Gohan watched Videl. "What are you doing?"

Videl gave it back to Gohan. "I put my number in it."

*ringing*

Gohan picked up his phone. "It's Capsule Corp."

*Phone Conversation*

Gohan put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Gohan!"

"Goten?"

"Yep! You need to come pick us up now Trunks and I wanna go to our house."

"Goten can't Vegeta take you I'm with Videl and-"

"ARE YOU TWO KISSING! MOM SAID I CAN WATCH!"

"Goten we're not kissing!We are doing home work."

*Paused Phone Conversation*

Videl was staring at Gohan. "Put it on speaker."

Gohan knew he was going to regret this decision. "Ok."

*Continued Phone Conversation*

Goten was confused. "Gohan I though you already finished this weeks homework?"

"Goten…"

Videl raised her head to look at Gohan. "What did he say?"

Goten was surprised. "Uh oh… Videl can hear me? I wasn't supposed to tell her was I. GOHAN IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Videl was waiting for an explanation. "You jerk! Why did you do that!"

Gohan dropped the phone. "Videl it's not what you think!" Gohan began to whisper because he didn't want Goten to hear him. "Didn't you see me do my homework just now? You even said it yourself. We do home work and study together."

Videl calmed down. "I guess your right? But why did you tell Goten that you did?"

Gohan signaled Videl to whisper. "The other day he was mad at me because he said I don't play with him anymore because of school. So I told him I finished all my home work for the week so I can play with him and he won't feel guilty.

Videl was embarrassed that she got mad for nothing. "Oh I'm sorry."

Goten was frustrated that he can't hear anything. "HELLO! Gohan? Did you put me on mute? I wanna go home! Gohan can you and Videl pick us up. I'M TELLIN' MOMMY!"

Gohan picked the phone back up but kept it on speaker. "Goten are you still there?"

"YES!"

"Videl and I will be right there."

"Yay! Thanks Gohan! Love you bye!

*End Phone Conversation*

ChiChi came in the room. "Gohan who was that?"

Gohan got up. "It was Goten; Videl and I are going to go pick him up. If you want to come?" Gohan looked at Videl and their eyes met.

Videl got up. "Where ever you go I go."

They both smiled at each other. ChiChi was enduring the sweet moment. Goku came in and stood by ChiChi. "What did I miss?"

Gohan and Videl left. ChiChi turned to Goku. "Gohan ask Videl if she wanted to go pick up Goten with him she said anywhere he goes she goes. It was so ROMANTIC! Goku why weren't you like that with me?"

Goku had to be smart about his answer, but this is Goku we are talking about. "What I'm romantic!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Really HOW!"

"Don't we have two kids? And with Goten it was hard, so well you know the rest."

ChiChi started to cook. "Fine you win."

~At Capsule Corp. ~

Trunks was on the couch in the Main building watching Degrassi: NOW or NEVER. Goten was beside him. "Trunks I don't get what's happening? Who's pregnant?"

Trunks was into the show. "Shhh…"

*The door bell rang*

Bulma walked by the boys to go answer the door. The boys were about 20 feet away from the door. "Oh mom can you get that."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever."She opened the door. "Hey you guys. Come in, make yourself at home, you know where everything is, blah, blah, blah. Goten! Trunks! Gohan and Videl are here!"

Goten ran up to them and jumped on Gohan. "Hi!"

Gohan had to step back. "Hey kiddo. You guys ready to go?"

Goten got off of Gohan. "Well I am, but that one is in La La Land."

Videl sat next to Trunks. "Oh my god I love this show!"

Gohan and Goten sat next to Videl. Goten looked at Videl. "I tried to watch it but I didn't get it."

Gohan eyes opened wide. "Is this Degrassi: NOW or NEVER! This is a great show!"

Goten was in shock. "I never seen you watch this show before."

Gohan was being sucked into a trance. "I watch it when you're asleep."

Goten was insulted. "That's not fair. Well I wanna go home."

Gohan stood up. "I guess we should get going."

Trunks got up. "Yah I already seen this one before." Trunks leaned toward Goten to whisper in his ear. "And plus the faster we leave the faster we get to mess with Gohan and Videl.

Videl was still sitting down. Gohan nudged her. "Videl, Videl, can you hear me. If you don't come now I will…umm…"

Trunks poked Goten. "He he watch this, Gohan how about you carry her all the way back to your house." Goten snickered.

Gohan didn't really think about it. "Ok Trunks, Videl if you don't come now I will carry you all the way back to my house."

Videl pushed Gohan away. "Shhh…"

Gohan walked back to Videl. "Fine, you've given me no choice." Gohan picked up Videl and put her over his shoulder. "GOHAN SON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! Let me at least finish the show! DEGRASSI!"

Gohan was walking out the door. "Bye Bulma!"

Videl started to kick Gohan. "GOHAN PUT ME DOWN!"

Goten and Trunks were giggling. Videl glared at them. "Why are You Guys laughing I'm the one who gets a free ride!"

The two demi-Saiyans got jealous. "Gohan why can't you carry us!" Trunks and Goten kept speaking in unison, which was really scary. "It's not fair!"

Gohan laughed. "Nope, sorry guys only Videl."

Videl was still struggling to get out of Gohan's hold they were about 1 hour away from the house at the speed they are going. Videl can't even stand 1 minute, how is she gonna go to go through a whole hour. She had an idea. "Gohan put me down. I have to use the restroom and you holding me like this isn't helping."

Gohan suddenly believed her. "Oh right sorry."

Trunks interrupted. "Don't believe her she's faking!"

Videl was about to slap Trunks into the next century. "I now see Vegeta in you."

Trunks laughed. Goten was looking at Videl. "Videl does that hurt?"

Everybody was confused, especially Videl. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Gohan is squeezing your butt really hard it would hurt me."

Gohan all of the sudden dropped Videl. Trunks was laughing. "Goten you might not know it, but you are a genius! That was hilarious!

Videl flew back up. Gohan was freaking out. How can he be touching her like that the whole time and not notice? And how could he drop her like that? "Oh my god Videl I am sooo sorry! For dropping you and for…touching. I am sooo sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Are you ok?"

Videl was blushing deeply. "I'm fine and it's ok."

Trunks and Goten were laughing. "Ah that was funny Goten; you need to do that more often."

Gohan stared at Goten. Goten's laughing started to fade. "GOTEN!"

"AHHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, all the way!"

They all made it to The Son's house in only 15 minutes. Goten was still running from Gohan. Trunks and Videl were watching. Trunks was starting to get worried if Gohan caught Goten will he actually hurt him. "Videl, do you think we should stop them."

Videl was actually enjoying it. "Nah. We can let ChiChi take care of it."

"GOTEN IF YOU SAW ME DOING THAT WHY DID YOU STOP ME!"

Goten stopped. "Gohan you said why DID I stop you, not why DIDN'T I stop you. YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO STOP YOU!"

Gohan was in trouble now. "Goten that's not what I meant, it was on accident."

Goten ran up to Videl before Gohan could say anything else. "Gohan loves you he said it himself!"

Gohan put Goten in a headlock. "AHHHHH!"

Gohan held on tight. "Don't believe anything he said."

Goten felt Gohan squeeze tighter. "He's gonna kill me!"

Videl never seen this side of Gohan or Goten. Trunks poked Videl. "Don't worry this isn't the first time stuff like this happen. It is just stuff brothers do. And they won't really hurt each other either, I hope."

Goten was flreaking out. "GOHAN LET GO! Videl before I go I just want to say… look in Gohan's room on the third shelf in Gohan's closet!"

Gohan was furious. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE! HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT!"

Trunks ran inside of the house. "Hi ChiChi!"

ChiChi didn't even turn around. "Hello Trunks."

Trunks ran into Gohan's room and looked at the third shelf in his closet and found something rather interesting. Trunks walked outside laughing. "Hahaha! Yep that's hilarious."

Videl was confused so she started to walk to Gohan's room. Gohan let go of Goten ran after her. "No Videl! It's nothing bad. Just really embarrassing."

Goten was relieved that he finally had air. "Let me just tell you what it is. It's just a picture of Gohan."

Videl kept walking toward the house. "Oh, Gohan that's it, everyone has one of those. What, is it of you naked?"

Trunks giggled and let out his evil side. "Yeah of him like ten."

Gohan was about to fall apart but he had too much pride. "Goten, Trunks you have 3 seconds left to live, do whatever you want for your last 3 seconds. 3…2…1…0."

Trunks and Goten ran inside. "Mommy! Gohan's gonna kill us!"

"Videl I am so sorry but excuse me for a second." Gohan ran after Goten. "GET BACK HERE!"

Videl was breathless. She didn't want to admit it but, part of her really wanted to see the picture. "Gohan…"

Gohan stopped. "Yes Videl."

Videl took a deep breath. "Do you like me?"

Gohan stood up straight. "Of course!"

"Then forget your brother and his friend. I don't care if you have a picture like that." Videl walked up to Gohan. "You're nice, funny, smart, and a dork; the cutest dork I have ever seen." Gohan was leaning towards Videl and Videl was rising up to Gohan. "I think your family is hilarious, I think your family's friends, even Vegeta, are nice and funny. I just want to say-"

Videl was interrupted by Gohan's lips. This was not a light kiss. This is how they do it back in France. Gohan's hand are on Videl's lower back and Videl's arms are wrapped around Gohan's neck. After thirty seconds they finally pulled away from each other.

Videl decided to finish her sentence. "I love you."

Gohan stared at Videl. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Videl laughed. "I'm not kidding. I swear of all the eyes I've seen yours are my personal favorite."

Videl laughed. "Whatever."

Gohan needed to ask Videl a question, but he doesn't know how to ask it. Oh well here goes nothing. "Videl?"

Videl looked up at Gohan. "Yes?"

Gohan took a really deep breath. "Will…you…ummm…my…no wait…ummm…wanna…wait hold on let me start over…?"

Videl laughed. "Here is a perfect example of the cute dork. Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Gohan smiled. "Yes please."

Videl hugged Gohan then whispered in his ear, "Yes."

Gohan shot up. "YES!"

THE END

**Authors Note: Awww aint that sweet! Please review! LaLaLaLaLa =D I hope you enjoy the rest!**


	2. Gohan and Videl Babysit

Gohan and Videl Babysit

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! GIVE ME BACK MY CELL PHONE! AND GOTEN, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER?" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs. Trunks and Goten ran as fast as they could into the nearest room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Heh, dad says that pathetic human weaklings can't punch through doors!" Trunks said, smirking just like his father. "Now we can look through all her text messages!" The two boys started giggling, but stopped abruptly when they heard a crash and something that sounded like splintering wood. They turned to see a large hole in the wall and Videl's hand shoved through it.

"Yeah, but I'm not a pathetic weakling." She said smirking and looking straight at Trunks. He screamed and ran into the closet, totally forgetting the phone he left on the ground. Goten stayed rooted to the spot he was at. He looked at the hole in the wall and then back at Videl.

"You owe mommy a new door." He said. Videl laughed and Goten ran to hug one of her legs.

"I'm sorry, Trunks made me do it!" he said quickly. They heard a loud "HEY!" come from the closet. Videl laughed again and ruffled his hair.

"That's okay, kiddo," she said, "But where's your brother? He's supposed to help me babysit you two! I swear when I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Rip all his clothes off and kiss him and—"Trunks said from his closet, whose door was now ripped open.

"HELP, GOTEN, SHE'S STRANGLING ME, HELP!"

"Hey, no fair, I don't like being left out!" Goten yelled, joining in to their fight. Just then, Gohan walked through the door.

"Hey, Vi? Why is there a hole in the—"but he stopped short when he saw that Videl was intent on murdering his little brother's best friend. He sighed, shaking his head. He walked over, and peeled Videl off of Trunks who was finally catching his breath.

"MY TURN!" Goten yelled, tackling Trunks yet again. Gohan sighed again. Videl still wanted to hurt Trunks, so he slung her over his shoulder, making them both blush a bright red, and he carried her to his room. He set her down on his bed, and closed the door behind him. He looked down at her, and she glared at him.

"Videl, two things; One, why is there a hole in that door, and two, why were you attempting to strangle Trunks?"

"Um, Goten and Trunks stole my cell phone so I had to punch a hole in the wall, and… Trunks made a comment…about us…" That made them both blush again.

"Uh, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did we just leave them alone in your parents' room, with no supervision at all?"

"Damn." They both ran to the door with the hole in it. Gohan threw the door open. Toilet paper was strewn across the floor, along with balloons whizzing EVERYWHERE. Whipped cream was spread everywhere, and the phrase 'Kakkarot is an ass' was spray painted on a wall. All sorts of candy were everywhere, including on the saiyan boys' faces. Speaking of the boys, they were hopping around the room on a sugar high, both Super Saiyan.

"Holy Crap,"

"HOW THE HELL DO THEY MANAGE TO DO THIS IN LESS THAN 60 SECONDS? Videl screamed, completely shocked.

"Dende, mark my words, you're gonna get it," Gohan said, looking at the ceiling with his fists clenched. Somewhere on Kame's lookout, a Namekian shuddered. Videl knew she had to be calm in a situation like this, because she was an experienced babysitter. She put her serious face on.

"Gohan, I'm going to call someone I know and get a new door shipped here within less than an hour, in the meantime, you calm the boys down and try to get them to nap. Once, that's done, we can start cleaning up." Gohan stuttered, trying to find words. Videl kissed him on the cheek, and turned on her heel, whipping her cell phone out. Gohan blushed, and touched the warm spot on his cheek where her lips had just been a moment ago. Then a look of determination spread across his face. He went Super Saiyan, and walked into the room, holding his breath.

*WITH VIDEL*

She walked into the kitchen, blushing, and touched her lips, where his cheek had been just a moment ago. She pressed a button, and began ordering a new door for the Son family. She had learned to keep the door place on speed dial.

"Yes, I need one in an hour." There was a pause. "AN HOUR! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW DAMN URGENT THIS IS? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM VIDEL SATAN!" Another pause. "Thank you." She said calmly, hanging up. She then wondered whether she should go back to the disaster zone, or whether she should bake some cookies for when the boys wake up. The latter sounded just a bit better, but she was worried about her boyfriend, so she walked, a bit reluctantly, back to where she last left Gohan.

*WITH GOHAN*

Gohan walked determinedly into the room, and Trunks ran past him. Before he could get away, Gohan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Trunks began screaming. 'Wow, no wonder he's not allowed to have sugar.' Gohan thought. Just then, Goten ran between his legs, and Gohan threw him over his shoulder. He ran into his room and locked the door before they could escape from him. He put them both into his bed, and tied the blankets around the both of them so they couldn't escape. Now there was only one problem; how was he going to get them to fall asleep? They would eventually rip the blankets! Just then Videl walked through the door carrying two glasses of warm milk. She walked around Gohan.

"Hold his head up and keep it stable." She said, pointing to Trunks. Gohan did as his girlfriend told him, and she poured the milk down his throat. They did the same for Goten. The two saiyan boys began to calm down. Videl motioned for them to be quiet, she closed the curtains so that the room was dark, and they tiptoed quietly out of the room. As soon as they were out, and the door was closed, Gohan pulled her into a tight embrace. She laughed, breathless, and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, giggling.

"How did I get someone as amazing as you?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Says the guy who's half alien and who defeated Cell!" she said sarcastically, but then she laughed. Gohan smiled, and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He slowly pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for as long as they could, but Videl silently cursed her need for air as they pulled apart.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have a _lot_ to clean if you wanna avoid death by frying pan."

"Dammit!" he said, wishing they didn't have to clean, so that they could have more alone time. She laughed, pulling him by the hand.

"Let's go!"

*1 hour later*

Videl wiped the sweat from her brow, and turned to look at Gohan, sweeping up the last bits of toilet paper. There was a knock at the door, and they looked at each other wide eyed. Videl gulped.

"Um, I'm sure it's the door that I ordered." She said, not sounding as sure as she said she was. She ran as fast as she could, tiptoed when she passed the room the boys were sleeping in, and then ran to the door. She threw it open, and was met by a delivery man.

"If you could sign here then—"Videl threw a wad of cash at his face, threw the new door inside, and slammed the front door. She carried the door and ran back to Gohan.

"You fix the door, and I'll finish up cleaning!" she said. "Your parents should be home any minute." She ran to where Trunks spray painted 'Kakkarot is an ass' and cursed.

"Oh, Dende, how the HELL am I gonna get this off?" She yelled.

"Heads up," Gohan said, tossing her a can of paint and a brush.

"Thanks!" she said, ripping open the can of paint.

*3O MORE MINUTES LATER*

They heard a knock at the door. Videl looked at Gohan.

"I'll answer the door, and you get Goten and Trunks out of bed." Gohan said.

"Okay, and don't worry, they won't notice that anything happened." She said, trying to calm him. He ducked down, gave her a chaste kiss and jogged to the front door. She blushed and ran to the room they locked the boys in. They were just waking up, so she ran to them and helped them stand upright.

"Videl, what happened?" Trunks asked. Goten groaned and held his head.

"You got a little sugar high. What you're experiencing is what we like to call a candy hangover." She said with a straight face. To emphasize her point, Goten groaned again, and fell over. Videl heard footsteps and chichi's voice coming towards them, so she grabbed the boys and put them upright.

"SMILE!" she hissed at them. They tried, but their faces fell again. Chichi walked in followed by Goku and Gohan.

"Well there's my future daughter-in-law looking lovelier than ever!" Chichi exclaimed. Videl blushed.

"MOM!"

"Oh hush, Gohan! Now, how are the boys?" Goten fell over and groaned. Gohan and Videl laughed nervously.

"Hey, Gohan, don't we have that…homework…we have to do? Yeah let's go!" she said, pulling his arm and leading him away from a whack dealt by a frying pan.

"Okay, you go make me some grandchildren!" Chichi called after them. Goku walked to their room and leaned against the wall.

"Um, Chi? Could you come here a second?" Chichi walked from the room where the two Saiyan boys had fell asleep and went to see what Goku needed.

"Yes?"

"Why is there wet paint on the wall, and why is it that underneath the paint it says 'Kakkarot is an ass?'" Just then, Goten and Trunks walked through the door. They looked at Goten's parents, and then at the wall, and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS!" Chichi yelled, chasing after them with her frying pan. Goku ran after her.

From the window where they were watching, Gohan and Videl burst out laughing. They then flew away, going nowhere in particular, holding hands the whole time.

Craziest. Babysitting Job. Ever.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thanks for reading, and remember; you don't have to have a fan-fiction account to review stories! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and the others to come!


	3. Do you like me?

**Author's Note: This is a real classic but I just had to do it! Someone told this to me and I was so happy, but the truth is they didn't really mean it. Oh well I don't care I know there's someone out there for me!~ ~ Anyway, here it is!**

**Videl:** Gohan?

**Gohan:** Yes Videl?

**Videl: **Do I ever cross your mind?

**Gohan: **No.

**Videl: **Do you like me?

**Gohan:** Not really.

**Videl:** Do you want me?

**Gohan:** No.

**Videl:** Would you cry if I left?

**Gohan:** No.

**Videl:** Would you live for me?

**Gohan:** No.

**Videl:** Would you do anything for me?

**Gohan: **No.

**Videl:** Choose-me or your life?

**Gohan:** My life.

Videl runs away in shock and pain and Gohan runs after her and says...

**Gohan:** _The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind._

_The reason why I don't like you is because I love you._

_The reason I don't want you is because I need you._

_The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left._

_The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you._

_The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you._

_The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life._

_Videl you are my everything._

**Author's Note: That's precious! Well I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Please review! I love you ALL!**


	4. Why Can't I Say It?

Why Can't I Say It?

"Hahaha remember when Sharpener started freaking out when I found those pictures of him in his underwear?" Gohan said, laughing. We had just gotten back from the movies with Sharpener and Erasa, and he was taking me home. We walked hand in hand, in no rush, just enjoying ourselves.

"Haha, yeah, I remember! Who knew you weren't the only one with teddy bear underwear!" I said between giggles. He blushed and I smiled. I was so fond of that blush. I laughed, and he stuck his tongue out playfully at me.

"Yeah, well at least I look better in them than he does!" Gohan said, trying to defend himself. "Right, Videl?" I stayed quiet, trying to tease him a little.

"Videl!"

"Yes, of course you look better than Sharpener." I said, and I blushed a bright red when I realized what I had just said. We slowly walked up to my front door, and we stood on the porch, still laughing. I looked up at him, and then quickly looked down again, trying desperately to hide my face which was as red as a tomato. He swiftly pulled my chin back up so that he could look at me, and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just…well…you look nice tonight, Gohan…" I murmured. He chuckled, and faster than I would've thought possible he pulled me into a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around me, and I nuzzled my face against his chest. He pulled away, and I stared into his eyes. Before I knew it our lips met. And then too soon, oh, much too soon, he pulled away.

"I love you, Videl." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him, and happiness expanded in my chest so violently I thought I might burst. I looked up at him and was about to tell him how much I loved him, so I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I tried again, but, something was stopping me from saying those three words. I tried again and again, Gohan staring at me the whole time. His expression turned from hopeful to hurt as the seconds wore on.

I grew frustrated, and tears started spilling. Why couldn't I say those three simple words? Gohan kissed me on my forehead, and turned away. I stepped forward, trying to keep him from leaving, but I was too late. He shot up into the sky, and was gone in a matter of seconds. I collapsed on the porch, and the tears wouldn't stop spilling. Why couldn't I say those three simple words?

I awoke in my room, and groaned, falling back on the bed. _Daddy must've carried me up here after Gohan left…GOHAN! _I shot up out of bed and checked the clock. It was…2 in the afternoon? How long did I sleep? I shrugged it off and ran to the phone. I immediately dialed the Son household number, I knew it by heart, and waited, the phone pressed tightly to my ear.

"Hello?" a frantic Chichi asked.

"Hi Chichi, it's me Videl, may I speak to Gohan?" I said, trying to keep the urgency out of my voice.

"Oh no! I was hoping he was with you, making my grandbabies! Oh where could he be, my poor Gohan! I hope he isn't around any gang members, oh no!" Chichi began panicking. I dropped the phone, and slid to the ground. _Gohan was gone…because of me…_ Some tears fell, and I wiped them away quickly. I stood up, and thought about where he could be. I needed to talk to him, to tell him how much I love him; How much I'll _always_ love him. I threw open my window and shot out into the sky.

'_Okay,' _I thought, _'He could be at the library…no…too obvious…not at the lookout…oh…I know…' _ I shot out towards a forest, where there was a small pond hidden inside. The place we shared our first kiss; the place where we had decided that we were meant for each other. Yeah, it was sappy, but it meant everything to me. He would be there. I was sure of it.

I touched down a little bit away from the pond and walked to the clearing. I saw him, and my heart skipped a beat. But then I felt like crying again when I saw his expression. He was hurting, because of me. I ran over to him, and embraced him, but he didn't hug me back. I cried into his shoulder. I was crying so much in such a short period of time. I then felt strong arms envelop me and my feet were lifted off the ground. I looked up at him, and he looked into my eyes.

"Videl, I have a question." He said quietly.

"Anything," I whispered, "Ask me anything."

"Do you love me?"

And then it hit.

I wailed. I cried and screamed and kicked and tried desperately to get out of his grasp. I felt like a toddler compared to him. I cried. And cried. And cried. I soon gave up trying to kick my way away from him. I cried into his chest, and he comforted me. He whispered comforting and loving words into my ear, which made me calm down.

"I…I really do, Gohan, I just…something is stopping me from saying the words and I don't know what! I want to…Gohan I just…I just can't!" He picked me up and carried me to a large boulder, and sat me down beside him. I leaned into his shoulder.

"Videl, I understand what's happening." He said softly.

"How is it that you understand when I don't?" I asked, frustrated. He smiled softly and continued.

"You know Vegeta?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Short, grumpy, bitter?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"To this day, he has yet to say the words I Love You to his wife, Bulma." I gasped quietly.

"They have a son though!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, they do. Just because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean it isn't true. He loves her deeply, but he can't say the words. Videl, I know it must be hard for you to have someone come along and break down those barriers around your heart that you put up since your mother's death, but you have to let me in. You need to know that the only thing I want to do is make you happy. I just want-"I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him with a passion that could've set the forest on fire.

I wouldn't have noticed.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"I…I love you…Gohan…" I whispered. He chuckled.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"No…I guess it wasn't…"

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I worked really hard on it, so please review! Thanks! More is to come! :D


	5. Breathtaking

Breathtaking

**Author's Note:  
>Yeah. No, we're not dead, just been busy.<br>Well, here you are, the one-shot I promised due to my late update of TWO WORDS: Gohan and Videl. I worked very hard on this story, rewriting it several times, and wanting to make it perfect. I still think it needs some revision. .  
><strong>**There's something about this one-shot that makse it one of my favorite stories that I've written. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks.**

'Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I knew that she wasn't just _some_ girl.

And…when I looked straight into those beautiful, yet angry, azure eyes, a feeling passed through me. One that was…hard to describe.

Like…the wind was knocked out of me.

But, in a good way. A _very_ good way.

It was breathtaking.

'_Were all city girls this beautiful?'_ I had wondered to myself, incredulously. But, I had seen plenty of city girls that first morning in Satan City, and none of them had quite caught my attention like her…the girl in the pigtails.

My first run-in with her followed my defeat of a few crooks while Super Saiyan, in which she angrily interrogated me on what had happened. Wanting to keep my identity a secret, I had merely told I must have missed what happened, and quickly left. I had dejectedly thought that I would never see the beautiful girl again.

How wrong I was.

After finally managing to calm myself down with my little run in with the crooks, and more importantly my run in with the mystery girl, I made my way over to Orange Star High School, the hell that my mother was sending me to. I made my way over to the classroom, and after the teacher introduced me to the class as pretty much the "genius new kid", I had looked around, trying to find somewhere that I could sit.

That was when I locked eyes with the girl in the pigtails.

And what beautiful blue eyes they were.

Her ditzy blonde friend, whom I later found out was named Erasa, called out to me, pointing to a seat next to her where I could sit. I had been grateful for the bit of friendliness in the room full of strangers, and although incredibly nervous, a part of me was excited about being able to sit near the girl who had captured my attention so completely.

Introductions were soon made, and I found out her name.

Videl.

Apparently, Videl _Satan_, daughter of the "World Champ" who had saved the world from Cell 7 seven years ago. Turns out this girl was the daughter of the guy who took credit for my victory.

_Great. _

Let's just say, things got interesting after I met the girl who would later become the love of my life. Right off the bat, she was suspicious, accusing me of being the Gold Fighter. Realizing that if I wanted to keep my identity a secret and continue to fight crime, I decided to wear a costume and rid the streets of crime under the name of The Great Saiyaman.

And let's face it…the poses that went along with it were pretty awesome.

Although Videl still tells me they're pretty lame…heh.

Soon, however, Videl found out my secret. The once hostile girl now expected me to teach her how to fly.

_Great._

But, I couldn't say no to her, seeing how whenever I was around her, I had that feeling I described earlier.

Whenever I was around her…it was breathtaking.

Watching her fight crime was breathtaking as it is, seeing how she was as graceful as a gazelle, yet so powerful and agile at the same time.

So, to me, watching her, and being near her as I taught her how to fly, was… amazing.

Okay, sure, she snapped at me from time to time, (or should I say _most _of the time), and was very stubborn as it is, not to mention all the little quips my mother made about grandchildren were pretty embarrassing, but, it was all worth it when she finally kicked off the ground, and was able to stay in the air. The first time was hard on her, and took quite its toll on the object of my affections, but once she was able to stay in the air for longer amounts of time without feeling drained, the look on her face…that look right there, the mixture of joy, and determination, along with amazement…that look made it all worth it.

The joy bubbling forth with her laughter, though…that made me sure that she was something special.

I remember telling her that short hair would make flying easier, and so the next day I saw her, she had chopped those beautiful pigtails off, and surprised the hell out of me. I definitely hadn't expected that.

Soon, Videl, whom I began to get closer to through school and flying lessons, turned into my best friend. Previously, she had blackmailed me into joining the World Martial Arts tournament as Saiyaman, and, believe it or not, that day was when my feelings for her were confirmed.

The day I saw Spopovich crush her.

The day I saw her cry out in pain, tears stinging her eyes, blood covering her face, sweat matting her hair…

That day was when I knew I loved her.

Because, if I didn't love her, I doubt I would ever be as enraged as I was at that moment.

Seeing her in so much pain infuriated me. As soon as I could, I ran to her aid, giving her a senzu bean, and while I was calm on the inside, anger pounded within me at Spopovich, the guy who had made my Videl feel pain.

Right after this, the whole Buu incident occurred, and it wasn't until after I had come back to the lookout, Buu having been defeated and everyone safe on Earth that we declared our love.

Seeing her again after so long, holding her in my arms after she pounded her fists against me, yelling at me for scaring her half to death filled me with a joy like no other.

Again…

It was breathtaking.

We finished high school together. Me being Valedictorian at our graduation, I remember her cheering for my speech the loudest, clapping the loudest, and I, not caring the slightest of the entire graduating student body's eyes on us, embraced her, and kissed her, murmuring my thanks of always being there for me. She had clung to me, her beautiful azure eyes staring up into mine, and that feeling passed through me.

She had taken my breath away, yet again.

During college, I could wait no longer, and proposed to her in our favorite spot in a forest nearby my mountain home. Her eyes sparkled and shined with happy tears, as she vigorously nodded her head yes, embracing me.

Would this woman ever fail to leave me awestruck?

I honestly doubted it.

Our wedding day…that day was one of the happiest days of my life. I remember standing at the front of the aisle, nervously shifting back and forth, wondering whether she would regret agreeing to marry the nerdy kid who had somehow caught her attention, but, when she took her first step down that aisle…

My worries were left, forgotten.

I sucked in a deep breath, and stared, awestruck, at her.

She was gorgeous, holding that bouquet of flowers, smiling shyly from under that white veil. The white dress looked perfect on her, made my Videl Satan look like a complete angel.

My angel.

My Videl.

She was beautiful.

She was awe-inspiring.

She was breathtaking.

And when we said 'I Do,'…well, I kind of lost it, my saiyan side kicking in as I kissed her with a passion that would surprise anyone.

I wouldn't have noticed.

And after we were married, when she told me she was pregnant with Pan…

The news shocked me.

I…Son Gohan…was going to be…a father?

The news hit me hard, yet…in a good way. A very good way.

And seeing that newborn baby open her eyes for the first time, looking straight up at me, giggling softly and reaching for my glasses, as Videl smiled at us, exhaustion taking over her…well…

I can't explain it any other way, but…

It was absolutely breathtaking.

There's no other way to explain this journey I've had with my Videl. She's continued to amaze me every single day we've been together, starting with the first time I laid eyes on her.

Videl Satan, my friend, my best friend, my partner, my wife…

She was absolutely breathtaking.

Our journey together has been, is, and will be absolutely breathtaking.

And so it will continue to be.'

Gohan smiled to himself, putting his favorite ink pen down as he removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair. He looked over his musings that he had felt compelled to write down and stood up, walking out of the room, smiling widely, in thought.

Oh, how he loved his Videl.


End file.
